


[Podfic] September 7th

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Shion’s worth more than whatever he can think of fitting inside a shitty box. At least, that’s what Nezumi thinks until shitty-box-giving-time comes around, and he finds himself empty handed.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] September 7th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [September 7th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281014) by [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [September 7th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281014)

 **Author:** [secretagentfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentfan/pseuds/secretagentfan)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 10:35

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3mq0lhc8dd4slqy/%5BPodfic%5D%20September%207th.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t2gewtxao9btui8/%5BPodfic%5D_September_7th.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudo on the original piece.
> 
> Happy birthday, Secret! I'm inflicting this upon you and now you're stuck with it, haha!


End file.
